1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, a light emitting diode having an adhesive layer to strengthen the structure of the light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes are widely used in optical displays, laser diodes, traffic lights, data storage devices, communications devices, illumination equipments, and medical equipments. Therefore, enhancing the performance of the light emitting diodes is an important issue in the field of LEDs.
Related art teaches a light emitting diode and its manufacturing method in which the light emitting diode is formed by adhering a transparent insulating adhesive layer to an emitting stack and a transparent substrate. The adherence is achieved by Van der Waals forces. However the Van der Waals forces are too weak to hold the emitting stack and the transparent substrate in place. Therefore the emitting stack may come off the transparent substrate easily.